


up upon the roof top

by PurpleCatGhost



Series: A World Bigger Than Your Own [2]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - No Game, Benrey Is Not Human, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, More supernatural creatures the author made up, Okay pretty much only Darnold is Human, Supernatural Elements, Unsure how to tag this one but it's pretty low key, mild anxiety, mild unreality, tommy is not human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleCatGhost/pseuds/PurpleCatGhost
Summary: Tommy Coolatta knows the Mark of a Gatekeeper when he sees one. Now he just needs to know why Gordon has been marked by one.And who better to ask than the culprit himself?
Relationships: Benrey & Tommy Coolatta, Darnold & Gordon Freeman, Dr. Coomer & Gordon Freeman, Tommy Coolatta & Gordon Freeman, Tommy Coolatta/Darnold
Series: A World Bigger Than Your Own [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841149
Comments: 34
Kudos: 231





	up upon the roof top

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two time! Mostly takes place in Tommy's perspective with a little switch at the end, enjoy~

Gordon Freeman has been long gone for hours now but Tommy Coolatta can’t take his mind off of him. Or more accurately, take his mind off the mark he came with.

Sleep eludes him. Usually Darnold’s warm embrace is enough to lure Tommy to sleep but his thoughts are loud and persistent. He’s been lying in bed for a while now, arms around his boyfriend and lazily watching a few of his dogs that sleep on the floor of their room. His mind keeps drifting back to earlier.

There were two marks on Gordon, one faded, almost unnoticeable, and the other far stronger and like a badge on his chest. Tommy’s glad that the more _harmless_ one is the stronger one.

The Mark of a Gatekeeper and Guardian is difficult to miss. It’s recent, Tommy is certain it wasn’t there before today, but Gordon didn’t say anything about it. Not that he would notice the mark but surely he would’ve noticed if someone kissed him.

The faded mark is the one that concerns Tommy. It’s almost unrecognizable, the first mark covers it up well and clearly the mark has faded. Tommy wouldn’t have even known what it was had it not been for the fact that he would recognize that magical signature anywhere.

The Mark of the Dekafey is not a mark that Tommy will ever forget. And the fact that it touched Gordon at all stirs anxiety in his chest.

Tommy needs answers. Sleep certainly won’t come to him now.

Carefully, Tommy slips out of Darnold’s arms and replaces the empty space with a pillow. Unconsciously, Darnold’s arms wrap around the pillow, squeezing it tight to his chest. It earns a chuckle out of Tommy.

Tommy is careful to weave around the sleeping dogs and slip out of the bedroom. Once he’s out, it doesn’t take him long to find the window that leads him out to the roof.

The stars sparkle and greet him as he climbs out and takes a seat. Tommy lets out a long breath and looks up at the night sky. It’s always helped him think- Tommy’s always has the sky around even when he had nothing else. A simple comfort but a comfort nonetheless.

Tommy’s eyes close and he breathes deeply. He tunes into his senses and everything around him that’s alive suddenly seems to burst to life. He can feel it- from plants to animals to his partner to all the mythological beings hiding out in the forest. Tommy breathes and for one moment, he’s in sync with it all and he is the center of it all.

That’s when he feels it. The figure that pops into this reality, right beside him. To his relief, it’s a familiar and welcome one. 

Tommy doesn’t have to open his eyes to know who it is. It isn’t hard to guess, there’s few who visit him. “Hey, Benrey.” Tommy finally turns to him, letting his senses drop and eyes opening to confirm his suspicions. The air tingles with interdimensional power but Tommy is used to the feeling after spending so much time with Benrey. “I have a- a few questions for you.”

“Thought you might.”

The guardian shifts in place, tucking his messy, black hair behind his ears. His long arms wrap around his knees as he hugs them close to his chest. Benrey’s looking a little more worn out than he usual is, red eyes betraying his own exhaustion and- _wait, hold on..._

Tommy narrows his golden eyes on Benrey. There’s no mistaking it. “Are- are you really wearing a glamour around me? That doesn’t work- drop it!”

Reluctantly, Benrey does. Tommy’s eyes widened immediately upon seeing what he was hiding and earned a grimace from Benrey. “Yeah, see, ‘s why I put it up in the first place. Didn’t want you looking at me like that.”

Bruises and deep scratches cover him and his casual outfit of a jacket and a graphic t-shirt are now ripped up. Benrey winces when he shifts again, trying to get comfortable. The evidence is there, clear as day. Benrey got into some sort of fight. By the looks of it, he did win but only just.

As soon as he’s processed it, Tommy reaches his hand out and hovers over the wounds. A golden glow emits from his palm and after a moment, Benrey’s wounds begin to close up on their own, bruises fading as if they were never there to begin with. 

Benrey relaxes and waits patiently until Tommy’s work is done. “Thanks.”

“All- all you had to do was ask.” Tommy tells him softly. The moment doesn’t last long because just before Tommy draws his hand back, he feels it. 

Benrey’s attacker was supernatural no doubt. Tommy figured given it takes a lot to hurt Benrey but then he picks it up. A faint signature lingering on Benrey. One that Tommy knows all too well and leaves a sick feeling inside.

“Benrey?”

“Hm?”

“What happened between you, Gordon, and the Dekafey?”

Benrey seems to recognize Gordon’s name but not the name of his attacker. It takes Tommy a moment to realize why. “You call them False Security, right? What- what _happened?”_

_That_ gets a gleam of recognition in his eyes. Benrey huffs. “They went after him. I helped get him out of there but uh… They were rather _rude_ about it.” He gestures to his ruined outfit. Benrey rolls his eyes, trying to play it off as an annoyance and nothing more but his shoulders have tensed up since he started talking, betraying his facade. “Just doin’ my job but whatever.”

Tommy chews on the inside of his cheek. It’s not enough information to soothe his anxieties. “Benrey, I- I need you to elaborate. It’s- it's important. I need to know _exactly_ what happened.”

Benrey stops at that, locking onto Tommy’s eyes. The silence that forms between them is only broken by his hushed question. “Gordon’s not completely human, is he?”

Tommy stiffened. His heart wasn’t physically able to stop but it felt like it did, just for a moment.

“But he thinks he is.” Benrey’s lip pressed into a thin line. “Which is kinda weird, y’know? Don’t meet a lotta people who grow up thinking they’re a different species. So what is he? Some sorta shapeshifter I’m guessing? Must be a powerful one too, barely even noticed he wasn’t right until I was fully payin’ attention. But a shapeshifter wouldn’t be able to hold a shape for that long-”

“Benrey…” Tommy cut him off at last. There was no getting out of this, even if Tommy’s first instinct was to hide Gordon at all costs. His eyes darted around and he closed them again. Breathing in deep, he let his senses rise, life itself at his very fingertips and all around him. Tommy didn’t let it distract him however, no matter how much he wanted to embrace it, instead focusing on what was nearby and could hear him. 

As soon as he determined they were safe to have a _private_ conversation, Tommy let out a breath and opened his eyes. By the look on his face, Benrey knew that it wasn’t a simple answer.

“Guessing you didn’t turn on your Life Radar for nothing, huh?” The guardian stifled a laugh, though it seemed to be more out of dread than amusement.

“I- I needed to make sure nobody else was listening… This is kinda sensitive information, Benrey. Not a word to anyone else, not- not even anyone in your Council, okay?” Tommy made sure his voice told Benrey exactly how _urgent_ the situation was.

The question had caught Benrey off guard but when he nodded in agreement, it was firm and solemn. Judging from the protective mark he left on Gordon, Tommy trusted him to hold up his end of the promise. That just left Tommy to reveal the secret he had worked so hard to keep under wraps.

“Gordon’s a Core.”

“You’re _kidding.”_ Benrey blurted out immediately. 

“Not- not even a little.” Tommy ran a hand through his hair. “I- I found him by accident and the only reason I know at all is-”

“-Because Life is your thing in the first place, ‘course you knew right away.” Benrey finished. He laid down flat against the roof, eyes staring up and slowly taking the information in. “Well shit, that explains a lot.”

“Do you get why I- why I need you to tell me _everything_ that happened?” Tommy didn’t try to hide how desperate he was this time. “I- I _need_ to keep Gordon safe. No matter what. Do- do they _know?”_

“The FS? Think they got an idea that he’s important but they would’ve been a _lot_ more aggressive if they knew for sure.” Benrey shuddered. His clawed hands tapped against the roof, frowning. “Shit, good thing I was there, huh? If they got their hands on him…”

His eyes shifted to Tommy. There was an underlying fear in them, a fear of the unknown. Tommy carefully explained to him the gravity of the situation. “It- it could do damage beyond what I could repair. What _anyone_ could repair! The- the Dekafey didn’t get the name ‘Those Who Hunger Endlessly’ for nothing.”

“So… What, the plan is to shadow Gordon forever? Keep him in the dark? Hope they can’t get their grubby lil skelly hands on him?” Benrey raised an eyebrow. “Because I can do that but uh. Is it sustainable?”

“It doesn’t need to be forever.” Tommy assured him. “Cores- they have a way of protecting themselves but it- it takes a while to kick in. It’s just until Gordon can- can protect himself, okay?”

Benrey thought on that for a moment before he shrugged. “Was plannin’ on keeping an eye on the guy anyways, no arguments here.” A smirk formed on his lips as he looked Tommy up and down. “He seems to uh, have a knack for attracting supernatural beings.”

Tommy failed to contain a laugh. “It’s- it’s mostly just me. Darnold’s completely human!”

“That’s your bf right?” Tommy nodded. “Huh. Isn’t it hard though? With the whole shorter lifespan thing?”

“Might not be a problem later.” Tommy said without thinking, then quickly shut his mouth, face going red.

Benrey blinked. “Wait, what?” He sat up, squinting as Tommy looked away until it finally, it hit him. “Oh. _Oh shit._ Tommy, you wanna _Intertwine_ with him?”

“I- you weren’t supposed to _know_ yet! I- I haven’t even asked him yet- we’re not _there_ yet!” Tommy stuttered out, his face getting hotter by the second. Tommy had to take a moment to collect himself before he admitted to the rest. “But… I’ve been thinking about it recently and- and there’s honestly nobody else I’d rather spend eternity with? He’s really important to me.”

Benrey stared, eyes full of wonder, then broke out into a sharp grin. “Well damn. Happy for you, you funky lil embodiment. You deserve it.”

“Nothing’s set in stone.” Tommy quickly clarified. He didn’t want any misconceptions. “But our relationship is going really well so I got high hopes!” Tommy let himself laugh when the thought bubbled in his chest. “We’ll see but… If everything goes right, we got a bright future ahead of us.”

_“...Tommy?”_

The voice came from inside the house, distant but footsteps were drawing near. Benrey wasted no time making himself scarce, slipping out of this reality. Tommy just sat there on the roof until Darnold poked his head out the window and blinked at him with half awake eyes. 

“Sorry, did- did I wake you?” Tommy couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Darnold’s bedhead was always a cute sight to see. 

Darnold shook his head, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with one hand. “No, no, I just woke up and noticed you weren’t there and I heard you… Talking?” Darnold blinks again, glancing over to the now empty spot beside Tommy. “Who- who were you talking to?”

“Just myself.” Tommy wasn’t ready to have the supernatural conversation yet. Or, perhaps he was afraid to, he wasn’t sure. “I- I just had a lot to think about.”

“...Worried about Gordon?” Darnold guessed after a beat.

“A little.” Tommy admitted.

“I was too.” Darnold leaned on the windowsill, arms crossed. “He looked really tired when we saw him but he certainly livened up, didn’t he? He needed a game night and we gave him one! He had fun!”

“I-... I just wish I could do a little _more.”_ Tommy found it hard to lie to his eyes. Those dark brown eyes that he could get lost in. When Darnold let out a small laugh, Tommy felt his insides melt. He really could spend eternity with him.

“You- you really shouldn’t shoulder so much responsibility! The world isn’t on your shoulders!”

A part of Tommy wanted to laugh at that. Another, larger part was saddened. Tommy still had a lot to tell Darnold about his _other_ life before they were anywhere close to Intertwining. Darnold would need to know exactly what he’s getting into. If he left… That would be okay. Tommy would understand.

But for now, Darnold was smiling at him like he was the center of his universe and Tommy had never felt so important, which was saying something. For now, he held onto one of his strongest tethers to this reality and didn’t let go.

“If Gordon needs us, he’ll call.” Darnold continued. “He knows that we’ll always be there to help him when he needs it! He’s known that since college, even if he’s uh, a little stubborn to solve things himself sometimes. But he’s gotten better, right?”

“Right!” Tommy did have to give him that. Even if Gordon didn’t want to talk about what happened with Benrey and the Dekafey, which was understandable, if he needed them, he would call. Tommy could trust that.

Darnold paused before gesturing inside. “So… How do you feel about coming to cuddle with your boyfriend to take your mind off of this?”

Talking _had_ gotten the weight off his chest, he might actually be able to rest now. “I’ll- I’ll be inside in a second. Warm up the bed for me?”

Darnold smiled before leaving the windowsill. Tommy waiting for his footsteps to go down the hall before he turned his head. As predicted, Benrey had returned to this reality. 

Tommy shifted towards him. “We’ll talk later but before I go recharge for the night, is- is there anything I need to know right away? Or- or that you wanna ask me?”

“Yeah actually. Any other supernatural beings I need to look out for when it comes to Gordon?”

Tommy thought about that, frowning before he shook his head. “I- I can’t think of anyone off the top of my head. He mostly- he mostly hangs around Darnold and I! Doesn’t have a- a very big friend group.”

Benrey nodded. “That’s all I got then. Rest easy, I’ll take care of Gordon.”

And just like that, Benrey disappeared before his eyes, like he was never there before. Tommy wasn’t too phased by it, however, and instead climbed back through the window and into the house. 

Tonight, Tommy would fall into his boyfriend’s arms, leaving the past and the future behind him and instead, focusing on the present and only the present. All he wanted to worry about was falling asleep in the arms of the one he loved so deeply.

—

Some say that mirrors can show you a reflection of your true self. If that’s true, Gordon’s true self looks utterly drained.

There’s a mirror near the entrance of Gordon’s apartment. He catches a glimpse of himself when he comes in and grimaces but has no time to fix his hair before his son barrels down the hall.

Gordon feels the tension in his muscles loosen. Without hesitation, Gordon scoops up Joshua, who releases a fit of giggles in response. Gordon gives him a kiss on the forehead before holding him close to his chest.

Joshua, who not too long ago, was his lifeline. An anchor to the world that helped bring him back. It’s only been a couple hours but with all that happened, it feels like an eternity since he’s been home.

“Hello, Gordon! How was the Coolatta Household?” Mr. Coomer isn’t too far behind Joshua. The man has thick, graying hair and always wears floral shirts, reminding Gordon of the grandpa he wished he had. His smile is as bright and friendly as ever. For a split second however, Gordon swears it falters upon seeing him.

Then again, Gordon’s seen himself in the mirror. He’d be worried too.

Gordon adjusts Joshua in his arms as he turns to the babysitter. “It was good. Had some fun, got to meet all of Tommy’s dogs, and learned that Tommy is the best at bluffing games and that Darnold can kick my as- my butt in uno.” Gordon tells him. He quickly censors himself but Joshua doesn’t seem to pick up on it, thank god. 

Gordon turns to the kid in question, mouth twitching upward. “And how was my little cowboy?”

“Good!” Joshua squeaks, grinning toothily. “Wanna see my drawings?”

“Always.” Gordon tells him without hesitation. He carefully puts Joshua down before Joshua runs off to collect his pictures. Gordon watches him go before turning his attention back to Mr. Coomer.

Mr. Coomer studies Gordon carefully. Gordon doesn’t ask why, though it’s probably because he looks like he just came back from the dead. 

“How was he?” Gordon asks.

Mr. Coomer doesn’t take long to respond to that. “Wonderful as usual, Gordon. You have one fine kid! We drew pictures, ate Mac and cheese, and watched some cartoons. I was going to put him to bed before you arrived.”

“I can take care of that.” Gordon smiles at him. “Mr. Coomer… I can’t thank you enough. I needed a day out.”

Mr. Coomer nods. His mouth opens and closes a few times before he speaks. “It was good then? You ‘Hung out’ with Tommy and Darnold? No complications of any kind?”

Gordon briefly remembers the woods filled with identical trees that go on forever and skeletal creatures trying to pull him away from his reality. He shakes it off and keeps up the smile. He can process that later- not now. 

“Went just fine.” Gordon tells him.

For a brief moment, it looks like Mr. Coomer doesn’t believe him. But he smiles in the end. “Good to hear, Gordon! Don’t worry about paying me this time, think of it as a favor from a friend.”

Gordon blinks. “You- you sure? I’m more than able to pay you.”

“No, no.” Mr. Coomer shakes his head firmly, still smiling. “You needed this. I’m just glad I could help.”

“Oh. Well, thank you very much.”

“Of course… I better get going, it’s getting late, but _do_ take care of yourself, Gordon.”

“I will.” Gordon promises. It seems to be enough and he steps out of the way for Mr. Coomer to leave. He watches him, making sure he makes it to his car alright before Gordon locks the door behind him.

Joshua is by his side a second later, holding up drawing of all sorts. Gordon laughs. “Alright, kiddo. Let’s see what kind of masterpieces you made this time.”

Gordon leads Joshua back into the living room. Tonight, he will talk with his son until he’s sleepy and tuck him in. Gordon won’t sleep for a while- his mind is too busy for that- but Gordon will eventually rest as he deserves, falling into a deep and dreamless slumber. 

Gordon will think about a lot of things- most regarding his most recent car trip and events surrounding a strange being named Benrey. But of course, Gordon cannot think about things he didn’t see.

Because Gordon didn’t think to turn his head and look through the mirror as Mr. Coomer passed it. Otherwise, Gordon might be wondering why Mr. Coomer doesn’t have a reflection.

**Author's Note:**

> Anddd there we go! I like to call this one 'You get answers but not really' for reasons you can probably guess. But I did have some fun with this one! I was really excited for the way this one ends because Coomer's got a funky situation going on and I love it.
> 
> I can't think of any notes to put because there's a lot I'm saving for when actual answers come butttt I hope you all enjoyed this! This universe is a lot of fun for me and I love creating supernatural species. Comments are highly appreciated and encouraged and thank you so much if you commented on the last one!


End file.
